parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
(Action
22/2/16 After days of living in Arius, and can't come back to the Earth as some CIA negotiation with the UN government (some unclear -crazy detail.....), J decide to come to the Earth in a few days. His job is to : bring Susan (Sophie dee) back to Miami, and check something about him in Amercia (CIA document now about him, what they do to his house.....). J then take the illegal airship to the Earth as now he can't take the legal -fast airship possessed by the gov to the Earth because he now not offically work for the CIA. And the ship include a lot of dangerous thing like Gang, illegal refugees, monster, rebel army, aliens, creature like Predators...... James then has gunfight, barehand fight in the ship with rebel army, aliens, gang (like Los vantos in gta sa). and even some human being clone made to be invincible. His gun fight, shooting down the army is so nice. The fighting to survive even reach the top of dangerous is when J is almost flied to the airspace when a crack of the airship was choked, the dangerous crack throw out to space many gang, aliens, rebel army..... but J grabs the steel rod and survive then when Susan comes to the control room and by somehow fix the problem. J also kill some bad girl in Lethal ladies or girl with sword like the maid in Ancient greece style (girls of the rebel army or some dictator king in Arius etc....). These girls are in the shape of Coco and big ass Kelly devine. J and Susan finally moves to a small spaceship, and decide to drive by himself to escape. J bellypunch to death a maid (in the shape Amazon warrior while she looks naive at J and Susan). She is in the shape of kelly divine. Then J escape in the airship to a planet as stage or reststop of the route (unclear scenario). then J was kept by the army of the UN Arius gov. But J quickly escape while being handcuff, he fight barehand while still in handcuff, kill some UN ARIUS soldiers and rescue Susan. Then by somehow, they manage to move to the Earth but land in German not US. Then in German, J has one more gun fight with the army like rebel, or gang or mafia (unclear or fogorten the enemy). Then J and Susan safely escape. In the next day, J call someone in the Agency to rescue Susan, while he keeps stay in the house he slept last night, prepare with heavy weapon for the attack because he knows the enemy will come to this house to kill him this morning, J then has a very nice gun fight with the enemy and then survive. Then they move to America In US, after Susan is safe in Miami, and J check all information he need, he moves to Neveda. At night in a small bar club like the western bar, he talks to DeNiro, beat down all his people and beat DenIro not dead, just pain. Then Patricia (Gina Carno - inspired by Extraction) comes in, shot De Niro to death. After a few words, patrica let j leaves but then attack him, they then have the muscular barehand-horny fight in the car which lead J to move to Patricia den. Remember Patricia is a contract killer who J thinks is the best female killer in the world with high level of MMA skill. her den, she reveals that ? 21/3/17 Then he is took to her den with full of female assassin Later that night, James and Patricia has the horny fight inside her room, and James defeat her. They also have sex. In the next morning, Patricia has a trip/mission to Arius, James try to get on her way, as joining her trip. In the spaceship, they keep on fight which James finally defeat her, make her unconscious and escape when arrive.... [end update Sequel: (Action&Adventure) Part 2: Saving lover: A big Die Hard-Taken rip off Category:Action&Adventure